general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnieisacunt/Issue 3
Bonnie is the queen of all cunts. A cunt with so much power in her cuntness that she created a Matrix in her stink hole. The Matrix works as she dies at the Disnaylands at the hands of Mickey Mouse, Hades and Scar, and sends her to a different universe. This universe is Earth-25000. ---- Bonnie wakes up in a plain field, near a giant fabric. She feels something in her giant stink hole and smells rotten flesh. She wakes up to find a walker rooting on her. She tries to get away but he continues to put his rotten wee-wee on her nasty cha-cha. She finds it disturbing, but starts to like it as the time passes because you know, she is a cunt and shit, this getting old lol. Out of fucking fuckity fucking nowhere a fucking pissed of motherfucking fucker appears and fucking bashes the motherfucking head of the fucking undead fucker. He shoves it aside, which rips off his pee-pee, that gets sucked by Bonnie's stink hole. She is upset because she likes dead dicks inside of her. Bonnie: Why the fuck did you kill it I was enjoying it! Negan: Shut your fucking mouth, you stupid fucking fuckity cunt. You want some fucking fuck? I'll fuck you all night fucking long your motherfucking bitch! Fuck. Negan grabs her by her hair and drags her inside of the Sanctuary. Dwight and Carson are tied up in a post for betraying him. He thinks about it for a second and than forces both of them up Bonnie's gigantic arse. She screams in pain as Carson's glasses brokes inside of her but laughs histerically as Dwight's burn scars tickles her sphincter. ---- Fast forward and shit becoz I can that's my story niggas not yours lel fuck yo mama she should've worn a condom. #SWAG #YOLO my niggas. Negan drags Bonnie by her hair to his room where he throws her at the wall and beats her head at it 420 times. He then throws her at the bed and grabs Lucille. Negan: Lucille is fucking hungry for a fucking cunt meal! Fuck. Bonnie: Don't shove that barbed-wired bat up my ass, please! Negan: Fucking Lucille ain't no motherfucking bat, you fucking fuck! You shall fucking pay for this motherfucking fucking insult, fucking cunt! Fuck. Negan opens a closet in his room and gets a zombified Ruck Grumes from inside. He mucks Lucille on his faggot face. Bonnie witnesses that Ruck's penis is missing. "What a shame", she thinks, she would like to swallow that zombie dick whole. Negan than shoves Ruck in the closet again for further use, and starts beating Bonnie with mucked Lucille. He beats her so badly she looks worse than that asian fuck that no one cares because he was such a faggot, I mean he never killed nobody lel. But Bonnie is still alive, so he proceeds to shove Lucille up her ass. Negan: By the fucking power of motherfucking fuckity Greyskull, fucker! I have the fucking power! Yaaay! Fuck. The barbed wire makes Bonnie's ass bleed but she still enjoys because is something long entering her ass and shit lol. She activates her cunt superpowers and sucks everything in the room inside her, including Negan, Lucille, Ruck and everything you want to picture in your head. Negan: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Bonnie then dies from an unknown STD. Category:Issues Category:Bonnieisacunt Issues Category:Bloxx Category:Tommy